


His Noble Love

by keyflight790, mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Knight Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince Draco, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, handjobs, just Tom Riddle though, royal au, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Prince Draco has been betrothed to King Thomas of Riddelia, but his path to the throne will be anything but pure.





	1. Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Chris who wrote this story with me and helped make it incredible. :D

*** _DM_  ***

“You will marry King Thomas,” Lucius said, glowering at his son from his spot at the top of the stairs.

Draco glared. “I’d sooner die!” he yelled, throwing himself onto his bed.

“Oh stop with these theatrics,” Lucius replied, waving his son off. “King Thomas has been  _very_ generous given the decline of our own kingdom these days. You could do considerably worse!” Draco glared, opening his mouth to argue. “There will be no more argument! You will prepare to leave within the hour and you will be on your  _best_ behavior for the King.”

Draco turned to face his father, his face impassive and cold. Lucius had been furious to find his son in the arms of a stable boy, several days earlier, and from that moment on, the King of Malfoy had determined his son would be married off as soon as possible. He had been a disappointment to his family for the last time. Lucius had been lucky to find any monarch willing to take his son on. It was not as if Draco was particularly quiet about his exploits. Tales of the raucous Prince of Malfoy were common in the surrounding Kingdoms. It was fortunate then, that King Thomas did not listen to such gossip, nor did he particularly have time to concern himself with Draco. So long as he could stay at least mostly virginal long enough to meet the King, their contract would be satisfied.

Draco sighed, defeated. “Yes, father.”

The journey to the land of King Thomas proved long and treacherous.  _Perhaps if I’m lucky the carriage will drive off a cliff before I’m expected to marry him,_ Draco thought miserably to himself. Draco stared out of the rain-strewn carriage window, at the rocky bluffs, and the fog that barely hid their danger.

Not for the first time, Draco felt like a bird trapped in a gilded cage and longed to fly free, to soar to the heavens and escape to anywhere else. Somewhere where a handsome knight might rescue him from his terrible fate. Draco closed his eyes, letting his mind wander as he pictured his imaginary knight. With thick black hair, and kind eyes, and perhaps a scar over one from his many battles, someone rugged with a touch of a beard, and strong arms that could pin Draco down when he was naughty. With the swordsmanship skills to vanquish any monster, dragon, or King. With a heart of gold, and the strength of a lion, with great courage and someone willing to challenge the young prince.

Draco nearly laughed at his own daydreaming. Even if such a knight existed, they would never risk betraying their King for  _him_. Sighing, he stared out the window once more. He wondered if he would survive the fall of attempting to sneak out of his carriage, whether or not it would be worth it to plummet to his death rather than have to marry a man he would never love.

He was surrounded on either side by his father’s best knights, who would all be beheaded should anything happen to Draco. Pursing his lips, Draco flopped back into his seat against the tufted velvet cushions of his carriage with a huff, trying to convince himself that perhaps it wouldn’t be  _so_ awful.

He was to be a Queen after all, or perhaps a co-King, he supposed most likely. He had heard little of King Thomas of Riddelia, though none of it had been especially good. He was a stern king, with an unkind heart, and a penchant for cruelty to those who displeased him; though he was considered relatively handsome., with dark hair, and even darker eyes. Draco supposed they would make an attractive couple and acceptable heirs. So long as the heirs had Draco’s features, he would be acceptable anywhere. Assuming the old King could even get it up. Draco snickered to himself at the thought..

*** _HP_  ***

“My Queen will be here soon, and I expect you to bring him to me immediately upon arrival.”

Sir Harry tried to discreetly roll his eyes. He hated the way King Thomas talked about others, as if he somehow  _owned_  them, as if the new Queen would be part of his property like the castle and the township and the rolling hills that splayed across the countryside.

He stood and grabbed his sword, motioning for his fellow training knights, Ronald and Seamus to go meet the incoming carriage at the front of the drawbridge before the King lost his temper again. Ronald was still nursing a slash across his face from his latest undeserved punishment, and while garnering wounds while in battle wasn’t uncommon, one shouldn’t collect such gruesome things under the safety of their own roof.

Harry had his own set of scars of course, the largest being right above his eye. He acquired the gnarly gash after a duel with a treacherous thief who slayed both of his parents right in front of him. Even though he had been just shy of eighteen, he had been knighted on the spot for his bravery and courage. The thief was now just ashes in the wind, but Harry still thought about him, about his parents and their sacrifice whenever he glimpsed the jagged scar in a mirror.

The carriage arrived with a steady crunch of horse hooves and spindled wheels over rock-strewn gravel. He tucked his sword into his belt and lifted his visor to greet his new Queen. Lifting the handle, Harry opened the door and held out his hand.

Welcoming the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on.

Gold-strewn hair and soft, pale skin, he placed a delicate hand into Harry’s as he descended the plush carriage. He peered at Harry through long, blond eyelashes, and Harry couldn’t help but gasp at his beauty.

Draco blushed as he stared, and licked his lips. “King Thomas?” Draco’s voice sounded timid, hopeful. He beamed at Harry as if he was surprised, and not at all disappointed.

“My Queen,” Harry answered, and his own voice, normally commanding and strong betrayed him. The answer came out soft, as soft as the prince’s hand in his own, and he stuttered nervously. “I-My apologies, my fair prince, I am your knight, Sir Harry.” He noticed that the gleam in Draco’s eyes quickly vanished as his face fell. “But I am to take you to your King,” he added hopefully, aching already to see that gorgeous smile again.

The grin did not return to Prince Draco’s face, and instead, a look of disappointment and devastation covered his porcelain skin. Harry frowned and found himself wanting to kneel, wanting to ask his future Queen what was wrong, how he could make him happy again. Instead, he turned and begrudgingly lead the party to the castle, to the throne and the King that wouldn’t give a damn whether his partner was happy or not.

“King Thomas, I announce your future Queen, Prince Draco of Malfoy.” He loved the way that name felt on his tongue, Draco,  _Draco_ , as though he had been yearning to say that word for a fortnight, nay, a lifetime. He had to quickly remind himself that it wasn’t his name to utter, it was his Kings. The same King that couldn’t be bothered to stop inking his scroll with his pheasant-feathered quill long enough to welcome his bride.

“Yes, yes,” King Thomas waved a busy hand in their direction. “Welcome to the Kingdom of Riddelia. Sir Harry, please show our guest to his room.”

Harry rolled his eyes now, certain that his ruler wouldn’t notice if he couldn’t even notice the beautiful man in front of him. He offered Prince Draco what he hoped to be a comforting, trustworthy smile as he held out his hand. “If it pleases my Queen, I will escort you to your chambers.”

Draco blushed, and offered Harry a small smile, “Thank you Sir Harry, you are too kind.”

Harry led the way down the stone hallway, feeling the cold air lurch out of each step. He wasn’t sure why the King wanted his prized Queen so far from the warmth of the main chambers, from where he generally retired night after night, but Harry didn’t have the authority to question it.

“I can light a fire, but I cannot promise it won’t ebb overnight without prodding.” Harry blushed as Draco’s eyes dropped to the front of his tassets. “Prodding the logs, that is,” he stammered.

Draco smirked, stripping off his outer robes, “I prefer a chill anyway,” he said seductively.  Harry swallowed hard. “It’s so much more fun to warm up you know?” he asked, stripping off his tunic.

“Erm, yes, I suppose feeling the heat from the flames on your,” he gulped heavily, “bare skin can be rather refreshing.” Harry couldn’t stop staring at Prince Draco’s broad chest and pert, pink nipples.

“What about you? What do you do to warm up around here?” Draco asked, a dangerous glimmer in his eye.

Harry felt his cheeks flush as crimson as the fire he was set to build. He hurriedly rushed to the task, lifting logs from the corner of the room and maneuvering them onto the grate. He lifted a stone and dragged it against the stone fireplace until it cracked, and he used the sparks to light the timber. He stepped back as Draco stepped closer.

The fire grew from a tiny flicker to a steady flame, but all Harry could focus on was the length of Draco’s throat and the sinew of his torso. He wanted to drag his teeth, his tongue, his hands, anything he could across that exquisite expanse of flesh.

He clenched his fists and tried to remind himself that this gorgeous man was his Queen, yes, but not someone he himself could embrace in the cold of the night. Prince Draco was intended for his King, and while that awful bastard was nowhere near deserving, it was just the way of the Kingdom.

Besides, giving in to his temptation would not only sabotage his position in the King’s Court, but it would tarnish his reputation and put the Prince in danger of King Thomas’s wrath.  

Harry inspected the burning flames again, ensuring that they would stay ignited for at least the better part of the evening before he gave the Prince a nod and exited his chambers for the night. The memory of long eyelashes and pale skin and that charming smile stayed with him as he climbed into his own threadbare sheets.

He couldn’t help but wrap his calloused fingers around his cock. He had been half-hard in his chainmail since he opened the carriage doors and caught his first glimpse of Prince Draco. The room was chilly, but his hand was still warm from the flickering flames of the fire he lit, and he allowed his mind to drift back to that room.

Licking his lips, Harry thought about picking Draco up under arms and flinging him to the bed, the way his skin would look against the silk white of the sheets. He’d crawl over Prince Draco’s frame, delighting in the blush of his cheeks and the blush in his chest as his nipples hardened in Harry’s broad hands.

Harry would kiss him, softly at first, then growing with heat, allowing his tongue to explore as Draco moaned into his mouth. Draco would try and wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, or his back, but Harry would pin him down instead.

“Let me worship you,” he would groan into the hollow of Draco’s throat as he lifted both of his delicate wrists above his head. “So beautiful, darling,” he would whisper as he pulled off the remainder of Draco’s clothes, tossing them to the corner of the room.

Draco would nod, and blush and keen, pressing his now naked cock against Harry’s hard length, and they would both moan at the heat, the fire no longer necessary in the previously chilly room. Draco would rut against him, but Harry would hold his wrists tight with one hand, and press his needy hip down with the other.

“Shh,” he’d whisper in comfort as Draco panted before he licked and sucked at his perfect nipples. Draco would be writhing then, already hot and needy, and Harry would drag his tongue down the center of his chest, down to the faint nestle of hair above his hard cock.

Harry moaned aloud in his room when he thought of what Prince Draco might smell like there, musky and aroused, and Harry had to slow his hand so he didn’t come too quickly before his own fantasy played out in his head.

He thrust two fingers into his mouth while he imagined taking Prince Draco between his lips. How his cock would feel resting on Harry’s tongue, the heat, the sturdy weight. Harry shoved his fingers down his throat as far as they would go as he thought of sucking Draco down to the hilt, listening to him moan and shudder in ecstasy.

Draco wouldn’t come, not yet, not until he felt Harry’s hard length, Harry filling him up. In his mind, he pulled Draco’s ankles over his shoulders and plunged his own cock into Prince Draco’s greedy hole. His fantasy offered no preparation, and Draco was tight, his walls contracting around Harry’s shaft with heady need, and Harry would thrust, hard and fast, feeding off the desperate whines from his Prince, from his Queen, from the person he could devote his life to.

His hand sped up in tempo as Harry’s back arched into it, and within moments Harry was coming, hot stripes of his orgasm painting his fingers and his chest. His breath was ragged as he stroked until the last bit of his climax subsided, and wiped his wet fingers into the cloth of his sheets.

He panted into the stillness of his room and lamented that his fantasy would never become a reality, as long as his King was around.

*** _DM_  ***

Draco pouted as the rugged knight took his leave. He was kind, far kinder that Draco had anticipated, and though his welcome had not been especially warm, the King’s lack of interest was the best he could have hoped for. So long as Draco could be left to his own devices, he could easily find himself happy here. Draco lounged on his bed, considering the knight that had escorted him, how he had stared so unabashedly, so hungrily at Draco’s half-naked form sent a thrill up his spine. If the King had no interest in pleasing the blond, he could easily find his pleasures elsewhere, Draco thought. Briefly, he wondered if the knight would take him hard and rough as he desired, or if he would think he needed to be gentle with the young Prince. Draco was not the delicate flower the King would no doubt want him to be. Draco was a rose, and roses had thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://mothermalfoy.tumblr.com/)  
> Also check out Chris's [ Tumblr ](http://keyflight790.tumblr.com/)


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and Warning Bells are Ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, we're completely overwhelmed by the response! We really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please subscribe so you don't miss the next installment!

* _DM_ *

Draco awoke bright and early on the day of his wedding, to find himself surrounded by several dozen servants, all hastily trying to rouse the tired prince from his dreams of his dashing knight sneaking into his room to rescue him from his impending nuptuals, and whisk him away to a faraway land, and ravish him. Draco shuddered at the memory trying not to be annoyed as several of the servants proceeded to manhandle him out of bed and towards the bath. Draco groaned, “I can bloody bathe myself,” he growled, as a kindly, round faced, redheaded woman began to scrub his hair. 

“Of course you can dearest, but the King has insisted we pamper you on your special day,” she sad. Somehow Draco doubted that. “Oh he’s been going on about you, he has. On and on, and such a lovely Queen you’ll be.” Draco did his best not to roll his eyes at the woman, she was only trying to be helpful; Draco did not particularly like where this was heading. A girl, redheaded like her mother, lifted his arm and began to scrub Draco’s body. 

“Right, that’s enough,” Draco said feeling rather ill-at-ease as the ginger haired girl approached his chest with the sponge. “I would very much like to be left alone now,” he snapped. The girl stared nervously between the woman Draco could only assume was her mother then Draco, dropping the sponge quickly. “Thank you,” he said. The woman above him gave him a stern look. 

“You’ll not win anyone over around here being ungrateful,” she said in that motherly tone of hers.

Draco snorted. 

“Forgive me madam, but I’m not altogether comfortable having ladies of any kind washing my delicates,” he snapped. 

“Surely as a prince, you were waited on in your Kingdom,” she said. 

“Father liked us to be self reliant should the need call for it,” Draco said. 

“Very well then,” the woman said, and turned on her heel to leave Draco to bathe in peace. To Draco’s dismay however this peace was short lived as,several minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

“Come,” Draco said, running the soapy sponge across his arms. 

 

*  _ HP _ *

 

Harry sucked in a deep breath before opening the door. He had spent half the night tugging at his length and the other devising poorly constructed plans on how to destroy the wedding, the castle, the entire kingdom if he had to. Anything to prevent his Prince from marrying the oaf they all were forced to call King. It had left his brain sharp with anger and foggy from lack of sleep, leaving him feeling edgy, and just a tad rebellious.

He woke with the instinct that he needed to see his future Queen immediately. As he traipsed down the halls to Prince Draco’s chamber, he thought of reasons for his presence. Maybe he could stoke his fire, or offer him some breakfast sausage. 

No amount of planning could have prepared him for the sight of Prince Draco, naked and surrounded by porcelain and bubbles. A groan escaped his throat as he stared at the long expanse of pale skin, slightly tinged rose from the heat of the water. 

“Come to soap me up then?” Draco purred, offering Harry a wink and a slight pucker of his lips.

Harry stammered something close to an apology. He knew he should shield his eyes, turn around, anything but stare. He felt frozen to the floor, as if the only thing that could thaw him was Draco’s bare limbs wrapping around his neck, his waist, his hard cock that was bursting to be sheathed in something as hot and wet as the bath in front of him. 

“Right. I suppose I  _ am  _ to be married man in several hours, perhaps I shouldn’t flirt with a man so clearly uninterested.” Draco stood in the bath, and Harry watched little pearls of water race down his torso. “Could you hand me that?” Draco asked, motioning towards a fluffy towel. 

The towel was only a few steps away, but Harry remained a statue, admiring the gorgeous piece of art in front of him. Draco’s hair was long and wet, the edges curling around the base of his shoulders. Harry wondered what those tendrils would feel like wrapped around his wrist as he guided his cock into Draco’s mouth.

He let his eyes rake downward, admiring his pert, pink nipples, his slender hips, his toned stomach. His cock, slightly hard and nestled in a thatch of blond hair. Harry wanted to bury himself there, to taste every drop of water off of his thighs and his stomach and his length. He was suddenly parched, he licked his lips as he continued to stare.

“Or maybe you  _ are  _ interested after all,” Draco tilted his head and canted his hips slightly. His cock twitched, and Harry’s cock throbbed in response. He wanted to rip off his clothes and dive into the soapy water, taking his queen down to the depths of pleasure. 

Instead he coughed, and channeling all of his will, he averted his gaze.

“The King has requested your presence at half-noon for your nuptials,” his grim voice filling the air. 

“Leaving me at least two more hours before I’m wed,” Draco smirked. “How shall I pass the time?”  He stared, open and wanton, at Harry’s noticeable bulge. “Is there something you might desire to do in order to pass the time, my knight?”

_ Gods, yes, _ Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to wrap Draco’s wrists with the towel, to bend him over the sink, to plunge into his heat. He wanted to devour his mouth, to bite at his throat, to leave marks on his arse from the sharp edges of his fingernails. 

He couldn’t. The King would behead him, for tarnishing his belongings, and Draco would probably follow, no longer pure and therefore no longer of any use. 

“My desires are inconsequential,” Harry murmured. 

“I hardly think that,” Draco said with a pout. “I am to be Queen after all, it’s quite clear the King has no interest in me. You however, the young, virile knight,” Draco stepped over the tub and made his way towards Harry, placing a soft hand on his clothed chest. “You could give me everything that I want,  everything that I need. Couldn’t you?” 

Harry swallowed, his whole body shaking. How he longed to say ‘yes, anything, my Queen.’ A part of him could justify it, that he was only doing what his gorgeous, tempting queen asked of him. That he would move mountains and stop rivers and burn bridges just to make Draco happy. 

He wrapped his deft fingers around Draco’s slim wrist and pulled Draco’s body closer towards him, until their chests touched, bare skin to the thin cloth of his tunic.

 

*  _ DM _ *

 

Draco beamed, staring into the knight’s emerald eyes, more aroused than he could ever remember being before that day, he desperately wanted the other man, and the possibility that  the knight might want him too was more than Draco could bear. 

“I’d give you everything you need and more, my Queen,” Harry’s voice was deep and gruff. Draco whimpered at the sound. 

“Then take me, Sir Harry, and devour me as you wish,” he purred. 

Draco felt the shudder rush through his knight at his request, and in an instant, strong hands grappled at his naked backside. 

“I can’t have you the way I wish,” Harry growled, tucking his mouth into the crux of Draco’s neck. Draco felt one of his coarse fingers dip quickly into the cleft of his arse, before it disappeared again. “But I can still devour you.” 

Draco keened as he felt Harry’s hot mouth on his skin, trailing kisses up to his jaw until they reached his lips. Their kiss was raw, hungry, and Draco could feel the want of his knight in every swipe of his tongue.

He wanted to feel more, so Draco tore at his threadbare clothes, revealing the chiseled muscles of Sir Harry’s chest, the dusting of hair leading to his cockcock. Draco whined, trailing his fingers across the hair on his chest. “I need you,” he said, practically begging. His whole body was thrumming with desire and need, he had never before known a passion like this, and knew he would give Harry anything for even a moment more. 

Harry growled, kissing over his throat again, and Draco wondered whether or not the knight would leave his mark on his neck, and he wondered more, whether the dangerous thought didn’t thrill him. Would the King notice? Would he even care?  _ Fuck it,  _ Draco thought. He wanted his knight, in any way the man would have him. His father, and King Tom could all go to hell. 

Draco stepped backwards, and Harry followed, his mouth locked into Draco’s throat while his hands explored his hips, his chest. He felt a thumbnail scrape across his nipple and he gasped as the surge of lust rippled through his veins. Draco could feel the tub pressing against the back of his thighs and he reached, gripping the cool porcelain lip for support. 

Harry’s lips left his throat as the man dropped to his knees. Draco moaned at the sudden loss, but his moan grew louder when he felt Harry’s thick fingers wrap around his length.

“Yes, my knight,” Draco whined as Sir Harry took his needy cock into his mouth with a hearty suck, before pulling off and laving his tongue heavily along the tip. Draco groaned, “P-please, more,” he begged. 

“Fuck,” Harry grunted before swallowing him down, and Draco could feel the press of the back of his knights throat on the tip of his cock. His hands were rough on Draco’s thighs as he gripped them for leverage. 

“Yes,” Draco keened, tangling his hands in Harry’s hair, relishing how his head bobbed along the length of his cock before enveloping it in the wet heat of his mouth. “Gods, want you to fuck me.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Draco felt himself spin in place, guided by Sir Harry’s strong hands. His cock pressed against the side of the tub as Harry maneuvered his legs apart. 

If Harry’s lips on his neck and his cock had been a revelation, it was nothing compared to his mouth on the most delicate and pleasurable part of his body. Harry’s tongue plunged into his hole, licking as one would the most succulent of desserts, and all Draco could do was grasp onto the edge of the tub and hold on tight.

 

*  _ HP _ *

 

“Yes, my knight, oh fuck, yes,” Draco’s moans filled the bathroom, and Harry wondered for a moment if the servants would be by soon, if they were hovering right outside the door. If they could hear Draco’s pleasure-filled screams as they waited to take him to his own wedding.

Harry knew it was wrong, that this whole thing was wrong, but it felt  _ so damn _ right, finally taking what he wanted. He pushed those thoughts back and focused on the perfect arse in front of him, of the delectable taste of his Queen on his tongue. 

Draco moaned louder, “Don’t stop Harry,  _ please, _ ”he begged, his legs trembling, threatening to collapse beneath the blond. Harry had no intention of stopping. Even if he was killed for this, at least he would die with this memory intact. The knock at the door startled them both. Harry froze, and Draco groaned, his heart racing in his chest. 

“SirPotter, if you’re done assisting my future Queen, I’d very much like to have a word with him,” the King said from the other side of the door. Harry gulped and got to his feet quickly. 

“I…” 

“I’ll take the blame for this,” Draco said. “Whatever it is. You were simply following orders,” he hissed. Harry shook his head. 

“I finally did what I truly desired. I won’t let you throw yourself at his mercy, he hasn’t got any.” 

“You are most noble,” Draco said his hand on Harry’s face. “But I will face these consequences, alone. Now be gone,” he said. Harry opened the bathroom door and snuck out, as Draco had asked. 

 

*DM*

 

Draco stepped out of the bathroom, still fully naked, hoping he might beguile the King with his beauty, lest he face his wrath. 

King Thomas eyed him. “Do put on some clothes, I’m not here for pleasantries,” he said with a disinterested wave of his hand. Draco frowned, and put on a robe as quickly as he could, covering up what little remained of his modesty. “I must say I’m rather disappointed, though not altogether surprised. Sir Harry is after all one of the more attractive knights, and perhaps I was not as,  _ attentive  _ as I ought to have been.” 

Draco swallowed, hanging his head, he didn’t dare look up into the King’s dark eyes, lest he see the anger and resentment there. 

“For that I must apologize. But rest assured, I will not be letting you out of my sight for the foreseeable future,” the King continued. Draco nodded, and winced when the King stood, and grabbed his wrist, yanking the young blond towards himself. He pushed aside Draco’s hair to reveal a purple bruise upon his neck. 

King Thomas tutted. “Make no mistake boy, you belong to me. If you so much as set foot near the knight again, I’ll have him flayed right before your eyes and served on a platter for a feast. Do not  _ test  _ me again,” he said,  shoving Draco hard away from him. 

Draco fell to the ground, and clutched his wrist; he could see red fingermarks mottling his otherwise perfect skin. The King stood and made his way towards the door. “Clean yourself up, and be ready for our wedding night darling. Now that I’ve ascertained you like a brute, I shall not hesitate in making you scream,” and with that he left the room. 

Draco curled up into a ball on the cold stone floor, and sobbed. 

 

*HP*

 

Harry stood right outside of Draco’s door, at the top of the stone steps, “You don’t deserve him,” Harry growled. King Thomas barked out a laugh. 

“You’re lucky to still have your head, boy, or have you not realized that yet by now?” Thomas spat.

Harry unsheathed his sword from its scabbard by his waist and pointed it in the King’s direction, backing him against the wall. 

“Do you really think you’ll get away with this? That the Kingdom would ever accept you, a boy with no family, no friends, and no power, and that whore as its rulers?” Thomas laughed. “Now drop your sword, and leave the kingdom.”

“This old thing?” Harry shrugged as he lowered the hilt. Anger spilled through his veins, as visions of red flashed behind his eyes. He didn’t need something as inconsequential as a scrap of metal to get what he wanted. 

“That’s a good lad.” King Thomas laughed as Sir Harry’s sword fell to the ground. 

His laugh quickly silenced as Harry’s growl filled the tiny stairwell, before he grabbed the King by the shoulders, and sent them both tumbling down the stone steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://mothermalfoy.tumblr.com/)  
> Also check out Chris's [ Tumblr ](http://keyflight790.tumblr.com/)


	3. Consequences of our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Harry is alive, but only just.

*DM*

 

Draco stared in horrified disbelief, _ it couldn’t be,  _ running down the stairs taking them two at a time, he sobbed.  _ Harry!  _ He felt as though his entire world were collapsing beneath him. Somewhere he heard shouts. “The King is dead,” they said. “Sir Harry is alive, but only just.” Draco didn’t dare to let himself hope. It wasn’t possible, he thought. 

Days passed by in a blur. Per the betrothal contract, and to his father’s delight, Draco was coronated as the new Queen of Riddella, but he still felt helpless while Harry lay motionless in his bed. Multiple bones broken or otherwise fractured, internal bleeding, his recovery would be agonizing. Draco barely slept, and all the time he remained by Harry’s bedside. 

“Why?” he asked through tear stained cheeks. “What were you thinking?” Draco desperately wanted nothing more than to hear Harry’s voice again, his heart ached, his head ached, his soul ached. Though he had only known the knight but for a little while, his love for him had felt absolute. He had never known any feeling as strong as this one. Laying his head beside Harry’s prone form, Draco closed his eyes, and allowed himself to dream. 

Draco dreamt he sat in a tumbling field, surrounded by flowers and tall, tall trees. In the distance he could see a gleaming white horse trotting over a small hill. A knight, was headed towards him, armor sparkling in the sun. 

It was a dream he had dreamt several times since he was a young boy. Always the same field, the same valley;the same trees shimmering in the same wind.

Except this time the knight was his knight. Sir Harry was healthy, happy, and his. 

As he approached, Draco licked his lips in anticipation. He watched with bated breath as his Harry dismounted and walked, sturdy and strong in Draco’s direction.

“Harry,” Draco threw his voice into the crisp summer air, and Harry gifted him a smile in return, one that was full of love and affection. Sir Harry shed his helmet and breastplate, before allowing his tassets and greaves to drop to the the ground in a hard clank of metal. He settled in the grass, pulling Draco on top of him and into a searing kiss.

“My Queen,” Harry moaned, and Draco covered his face in kisses and love bites, marking him, claiming him. 

“My Queen,” Harry murmured again as Draco peppered his throat with more of his affection. 

“Draco!”

The last call dragged Draco out of his sleep and back into the hospital room.

“Sir Harry!” he gasped as he took in the beautiful image on the bed; his Harry, Sir Harry, awake at last and calling his name.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, the name rolling off of his tongue like an exaltation. “Draco, my love, did he hurt you?”

Draco shook his head quickly. “No, no. You saved me.”

“I killed your betrothed. Surely the Kingdom will have my head.” Harry furled his fists.

“The Kingdom is mine, Sir Harry,” Draco smirked. “And therefore, I decide what the Kingdom desires.”

“And what does your kingdom desire, my Queen?” Harry asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“You. But rest now, you’ve been through a great deal,” Draco said. Harry cupped his hand to Draco’s face, and leaned over kissing Draco’s lips. 

Throughout the next few days, Draco spent most of his hours tending to his new kingdom. Every moment not spent with his court or the townspeople, Draco spent sitting on the edge of a bed, talking and falling deeper and deeper in love with his knight.

 

*HP*

 

Sir Harry was slowly gaining back his strength, and after several weeks of rest and rehabilitation, he was finally able to hold his sword and even mount his steed. He itched to find his Queen, to celebrate the little accomplishments that meant he was finally on the mend.

Adorning his finest clothing, Harry searched the castle for his beloved. The sky was turning a dark shade of blue, and the darkness that approached hurried Harry’s steps throughout the grounds.

Finally, he spotted beautiful blond hair near one of the north-west turrets, surrounded by a group of his fellow knights.

“Sir Harry!” Sirs Ronald and Seamus waved when they saw Harry approach. 

“A pleasure to see you both!” Harry chuckled, clasping a hand on Ronalds back and offering a playful punch into Seamus’ shoulders. “I should be fit to begin our training once more at dawn.”

“Wonderful, we look forward to seeing you then,” Ronald nodded, before elbowing Seamus in the hip. “I trust we can leave our handsome Queen in your protection for the evening?” Ronald added with a wink.

Harry took that moment to admire his Queen. Draco stood, tall and proud in his royal garbs, beautiful in the evening dusk. “Indeed,” Harry answered, his voice husky and already filled with want.

He watched his knights retreat out of the corner of his eye, and then walked strong and steady toward the turret. Draco smirked, licking his lips as Harry pressed him back against the stone wall. Harry's lips descended on Draco's throat. 

“Yes,” Draco purred, as Harry sucked on his collarbone, his mouth trailing to his firm jawline. 

“Going to ravish you, my Queen,” Harry all but growled, before taking Draco’s lips into his own.

They kissed, hard and wet and passionate, Harry pouring all of his gratitude into it. All of the longing that had built up over the past few days, while Draco took care of him; while they shared their innermost secrets.

His hands clawed at Draco’s waist, feeling the supple silk fabric against the rough pads of his fingers. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself from yanking it over his Queen’s head and tossing it to the grassy ground. 

“Yes, Sir,” his Queen responded, and Harry’s cock jerked, need filling his veins. He kissed Draco again, tearing at the rags of his own clothing until they were both fully naked under the rising crescent moon.

Harry took a moment to admire Draco’s straw-spun hair, the way his nipples sat, pert and eager on his pale chest. The sinewy dip of his abdomen, the faint trail of hair leading to his gorgeous cock. 

“Like what you see?” Draco smirked, canting his hips flirtatiously. 

A broad smile filled Harry’s face, before he pulled Draco close to his chest and kissed him once again.

 

*DM*

 

Three weeks ago, Draco knew he would be a Queen. But in all the scenarios he ran through his head, he never thought he’d be this happy. And he certainly hadn’t thought he’d be naked, pressed against a turret under a starlit sky, by a man he loved. 

His knight, Sir Harry, had already saved Draco, protecting him from a life of physical abuse and emptiness. He felt so protected in his arms, but also so loved and so wanted.

Draco wanted Harry as well. He was ready, finally ready to invite someone into his heart and his core. And from the thick cock that was currently pressed against his thigh, he knew Harry was ready as well.

“Fuck me, please,” Draco begged, as Harry’s hands kneaded into his arse, his shoulder blades digging into the rough stone behind him. 

“Your wish is my command,” Harry murmured into Draco’s lips before dropping to his knees.

Draco spread his legs as his knight took his hard cock into his mouth. “God, yes, please, daddy,” he whined as Harry took his length down his throat. 

Harry groaned around his cock, his hands moving from the clefts of his hips to the peaks of his hard nipples. 

Draco whined, “D-Daddy, please, I…  _ gods  _ I need you so bad. Need you inside me.” Harry growled, and got to his feet slowly. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” Harry purred. “Think you can take all of me, darling?” 

“Yes,” Draco moaned as a finger traced around his eager rim. 

Harry grinned, “Turn around for me baby, I want to make sure you’re readily prepared.” Draco turned as he was told, facing the rough brick of the wall. Harry growled at the sight of his perfect, tight arse,  _ gods  _ he had missed the taste of it, he thought pulling apart his cheeks and burying his tongue inside his hole. Draco screamed. Harry growled, tongue fucking him mercilessly. Draco whimpered, he had never allowed himself to imagine that things could ever be this good. That he could ever be this happy, yet here he was, being rimmed into oblivion by the man he loved. “Mmm,” Harry hummed. “Gods I love this arse.” 

“Yes,” Draco whined. 

“Marry me,” Harry growled, nipping at his entrance. 

“Gods, yes,” Draco cried. Harry devoured him more, swirling his tongue around his furled entrance determined to make him scream and writhe. Draco clawed at the walls, desperate for release. “Daddy, please,” he begged. “I’m ready. Oh gods, I’m so ready.” 

Harry smiled, kissing his way up his spine and stood behind Draco and nipped at his shoulder, “Sorry love, got a little carried away there. You’re arse is rather addictive.” Draco shuddered. “Ready kitten?” Harry pulled a phial from his trousers that had been discarded on the floor and poured a liberal amount of oil into his palm, slicking up Draco’s hole and his own hard cock. Draco whimpered. 

“I’ve got you love,” Harry whispered into his ear, lining the head of his cock with Draco’s eagerly awaiting hole. 

 

*HP*

 

“I’ve got you,” Harry said as he slid inside Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, and kissed his shoulder. Draco sobbed. It was everything he had ever wanted and more. Harry licked the shell of his ear, slowly sliding himself deeper into Draco’s arse. 

This was heaven, he was sure of it. Draco, his queen, was finally, completely, his.

“Ready love?” Harry asked. Draco whimpered in response. Harry smiled, offering his shoulder one last kiss before he began to pull out. Draco gasped when Harry shoved back in, slamming into his prostate. 

“Oh fuck,” Draco yelled. 

Harry grinned. “Like that baby?” he asked. Draco could only nod. Harry smiled, kissing his cheek and set a more brutal pace, fucking into him hard and deep. “So beautiful, so perfect, so mine,” he growled, sucking on his throat. Draco screamed, arching his back as Harry fucked him. 

Draco clenched around his cock each time Harry pressed in, as if begging him not to go as he pulled back out. The heat of him pulsing around his hard need was almost more than he could take, but it was the sound of Draco’s pants, the way he screamed “Daddy, please, harder Daddy,” every time Harry fucked him, that truly drove him to the edge.

Harry wrapped a desperate hand around the length of Draco’s cock, twisting in fast beats as he pummeled into him from behind.

“So close,” he murmured into Draco’s ear. “Come for me, baby.”

“Fuck, yes, Daddy,” Draco howled, his hands grappling for purchase as he spurted white hot rods of his orgasm against the stone walls.

Harry closed his eyes and tilted back his head as Draco pulsed around him, the name  _ Daddy _ still ringing in his ear.

“Draco,” he cried as his cock spasmed, filling Draco’s tight arse with his seed. “Baby, yes,” he shuddered, pressing his chest against Draco’s back as his orgasm ripped through him.

They stood there, breathing heavy, the cool wind of the evening chilling their perspiring skin.

“Marry me,” Harry murmured into Draco’s neck as he traced hearts with his tongue.

“I already said yes,” Draco laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as Harry pulled out and flipped him so his back was pressed against the castle walls.

“I want to hear it again. Marry me, Queen Draco.”

“Yes,” Draco smiled. “My heart is yours, Sir Harry.” Harry growled, sucking a love bite onto his throat again. 

“Gods, I love to hear you say that baby.” 

“I am yours, Harry,” Draco purred. 

Harry growled into his flesh. “Mine.” 


	4. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry's Happily Ever After comes true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your incredible comments and kudos, and just following this journey with us! Hopefully you enjoy this happy ending (wink) as well!!!

*DM*

 

Draco could still scarcely believe it. His happily ever after was finally coming true. He was about to marry the man of his dreams. His knight in shining armor, the man who would be the next King of Riddelia. They would have the change the name, Draco thought. To something a touch less ridiculous, perhaps Potterville, or Godric’s Hollow. Harry always did go on about his great mentor, Sir Godric of Gryffindor, and Draco thought, it would be lovely to give him such a thing.  

The morning of his wedding day to Sir Harry was so different from the previous one he had with King Thomas. Instead of waking with dread, Draco woke alert and excited. It had been three days since he’d seen his Knight, since the proposal under the stars, and his heart raced with excitement as he dressed all in white.  

He trembled in anticipation with each step he took down the long aisle, eyes locked on his betrothed. Harry stood, stoic and confident in his matching robes, and Draco tried not to race the rest of the way until he was in Harry’s arms. 

Their vows were beautiful, and Draco couldn’t stop grinning at his father and mother, and his new, handsome husband. The evening passed quickly, their time occupied by greeting and thanking other dignitaries, and dining on the finest food the Kingdom had to offer.

Still, Draco was awake and alert when the pair finally made it to the privacy of their marital suite. 

When they reached the door, Harry picked up his bride and carried Draco over the threshold, and then to their large bed. The servants had covered the quilt with rose petals and jasmine, and Harry placed a quick kiss to Draco’s forehead before he lowered him to the mattress.

“My love,” Harry crooned into his ear, and Draco shuddered. His cock was already hard, having watched his husband dance with the Kingdom’s finest all evening, and Draco could barely wait to have him, finally, all to himself.

“This is our room, where we can embrace all of our desires. I want to make this a sacred place for the two of us.”

Draco nodded encouragingly. “Our sacred place, yes, my love. Tell me, what do you desire?” He added a flirtatious wink and a sultry smile, patting the space next to him in invitation.

Harry closed the door to their room with a soft click, and turned to Draco, licking his lips.

“Out there, you are the Queen, the ruler of your kingdom. I am so proud of you, love.” Harry started to undo his tunic. “But in here, you are mine. And we follow Daddy’s rules.” 

Draco gasped as Harry pulled off the thin fabric covering his chest, revealing his strong muscles and toned arms. Draco began to tremble in anticipation, just waiting for those arms to wrap themselves around his waist.

“Are you going to be a good boy for daddy, Draco?” Harry asked, his voice a deep, gravely sound that went straight to Draco’s cock.

“Yes,” Draco answered, his own voice soft and desperate. He reached up to his own tunic, itching to feel Harry’s chest pressed against his own.

“Tsk tsk, not yet,” Harry reached his hand out and pressed it down to Draco’s to halt him. “Let daddy take care of you, yes?”

“Gods, please, daddy.” Draco shifted as Harry, naked from the waist up, sat on the edge of their bed.

 

*HP*

 

Harry could barely stand to see that pretty mouth say those words. He wanted to plunge himself into Draco, into his mouth or his gorgeous arse, to put him on his knees and delve his tongue into his core. 

However, this was their wedding night, the night they’d always remember, and Harry wanted to make it special, the perfect night to start their beautiful marriage together.

Leaving his trousers on, he draped himself over Draco’s chest. He kissed his forehead, the tip of his pointy nose, his chin, before allowing their lips to finally touch.

Their kiss was heated and tender, and Harry wanted to devour him entirely. He withdrew his lips from Draco’s and forced himself to take a calming breath. Draco’s hands were pressed against his chest, the heat of them burning all the way to Harry’s pulse points.

“P-please Daddy, I need you so bad,” Draco whined. Harry growled, it was hard to resist Draco when he whined so beautifully.

“Patience my pet,” Harry cooed. “You will have me until you cannot stand it. But first, I want to enjoy this.” Draco shuddered. Harry’s lips traveled down his jaw, towards this throat, where dull love bites still marked his skin. Harry grinned, and leaned down, sucking hard on Draco’s throat, renewing the lovebite that had been there to its full reddish-purple hue. Draco moaned, and fuck if that sound didn’t make him hard. Harry thrust his cock against Draco’s thigh, teasing him through thin fabric. Draco whined and whimpered. Harry smirked, lifting Draco’s tunic, and kissed down his chest. “Gods you’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered reverently against his skin. Draco panted, arching into every whisper of Harry’s fingertips ghosting across his skin. Harry teased his fingers across Draco’s hips, down his waist, and over his still clothed hole, sucking a love bite onto Draco’s clavicle. Draco screamed, squirming on the bed. 

“P-please. Please,  _ please  _ Daddy. I need more,” he whined. Harry chuckled, and kissed down Draco’s stomach towards his naval, teasing his fingers over his entrance. 

“Spread your legs for Daddy, baby,” Harry purred. Draco groaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could. “Such a good boy.” Draco whimpered, near tears, as Harry continued to tease him. Harry supposed he should take pity on his husband, and pulled his trousers down slowly, letting his hard cock spring free of its confines. Draco gasped, cool air hitting his overheated flesh. “So delicious,” Harry purred, running his fingers up and down his arse, teasing Draco’s fully exposed hole now. 

“D-Daddy,” he whined. 

Harry purred, and kissed his way back up Draco’s chest, “Can you be a very very good boy for Daddy?” Harry asked. Draco nodded eagerly. Harry grinned, and slipped some cording off of his clothing, and took hold of Draco’s hands. “You’re so good for me kitten,” he purred, wrapping Draco’s arms with the tie before binding them to the headboard. Draco whined arching his back. “So beautiful,” Harry whispered. “Such a good boy,” he kissed his way down Draco’s stomach and lifted his arse and hummed. “Perfect,” Harry licked a small, teasing strip over Draco’s bollocks and down  towards his hole. Draco squirmed, and whined. “That’s a good boy baby. Just let Daddy take care of you.” 

 

**DM**

 

His hands were locked over his head, tied tight to the headboard. After spending the last week, the last month, having to be in control, it was so nice to finally relinquish it, to let it all go to his new, wonderful, and caring husband. 

With gentle hands, Harry caressed his feet, his ankles, pressing in to the sore muscles in his calves and his thighs. It felt heavenly, and Draco was completely relaxed when his knight finally picked up his heels and anchored them around his neck. He trailed kisses from Draco’s nipples down his chest, and Draco shuddered when Harry buried his nose in the soft curls above his cock, inhaling deeply.

Harry let out a moan, before dragging his tongue through the hair surrounding his hard length, teasing him as he focused on the surrounding area, barely a brush of cheek against his urgent need. It was making Draco feel desperate, and he bucked upward in vain. Harry had a firm, unrelenting hold on his hips, and Draco found himself once again at his lovers mercy.

“You smell so good, my love,” Harry mused, biting tiny nibbles into the side of his thighs. “Going to devour you.”

The words barely had time to register before Harry shifted his legs to press against his own chest, exposing his tight, needy hole.

“Gorgeous,” Harry murmured, and then his mouth was there, hot and heavy, thrusting into his core. Draco’s body was bent magnificently in half, his hands grasping at air as they remained clenched above his head. 

Harry continued to plunge into Draco’s heat, opening up his core, bringing him to a sobbing mess.

“D-daddy, please, fuck, oh gods,” Draco could hear himself whining, feel the tears scraping down the side of his cheeks, but his mind could only focus on Harry’s tongue, pulsing in and out of his body.

His cries filled the room, joined by the grunts and groans of Harry himself, creating the most beautiful sounds of pleasure the castle had ever heard.

Placing one more long stripe across Draco’s exquisite hole, Harry withdrew. Draco’s body shook; he was already so close, and he wanted, no he needed, more, everything, anything that his gorgeous husband would provide.

“Look at you,” Harry breathed. His eyes were fixated on Draco’s pulsing hole. “Your hole is just begging for me, so hungry for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you baby boy.”

“Fuck, yes, D-d-daddy,” Draco stuttered, the tears flowing freely, and his throat hoarse from his desperate cries. “Please, oh gods, please.”

Draco let his head fall back into the pillow, his thighs still pressed close against his chest. He wanted to run his hands through Harry’s hair, or grapple at his hips, forcing him to  _ move _ already, but he was still stuck, fastened in place.

He felt the bed shift as Harry removed his trousers, and it wasn’t long before he felt the hot tip of his cock press gently against his arse.

 

*HP*

 

His beautiful queen was spread out on their marital bed, and Harry could barely look away from his smooth blond locks fanned out across the pillow, his eyes soft and loving as they stared up at Harry. It made his heart sing and his cock twitch, and he sucked in a full breath of air before pressing his cock into Draco’s core, relishing the tightness as it engulfed his throbbing cock. 

“D-daddy, please,” Draco wailed as Harry thrust, and that sound, that word, those tears went straight to his cock. His gorgeous bride open and willing and eager, for him.

“Anything for you, my love,” Harry keened as his cock continued to enter Draco in little thrusts, until he was completely surrounded by him, joining them together as one. It was so good, and Draco was so tight around him, dragging him closer to the edge as the blond begged for more. 

“Please Daddy, I-I’m so close. Please can I come?” he begged. Harry groaned, never wanting this moment to end, never wanting to pull out of his bride. 

“Gods I love you so much,” Harry growled into his ear, and kissed his shoulder. Draco whined. “Come for me baby,” he commanded. Draco cried, arching his back so beautifully as he came almost without a sound. His voice was gone and Harry couldn’t help but caress his fingertips down the column of Draco’s throat. So pale, so beautifully marred with love bites from his Daddy. Draco whimpered, his body shuddering. “Such a good boy,” Harry purred, fucking into him slowly. “Do you want Daddy to come inside you baby? Want him to fill you up with his come? Or shall I come down your pretty little throat?” 

Draco whimpered, “Yes, fill me up Daddy. Anywhere, everywhere!” he cried. 

Harry grinned, and pulled out of his husband, kneeling over his chest, he smiled down at the blond who looked reverently up at him. Harry stroked his cock, staring into that beautiful face, he was so close, and he wanted nothing more than to paint those beautiful lips and that seductive smirk with his come. Draco held out his tongue as Harry tugged faster, adding a twist at the end, he was close. His bollocks tightened and he felt himself ready to burst. He was panting. 

“Yes, please, come Daddy,” Draco begged. Harry groaned, holding onto the wall for support with his free hand and came hard across Draco’s face, painting his pale flesh beautifully. Harry shuddered from the force of his orgasm. Fuck he loved his Queen. Harry sighed and untied the blond’s wrists from the headboard, and brought the reddened flesh to his lips. 

“You did beautifully my love,” Harry whispered into his skin. 

“Mmm, thank you Daddy,” Draco replied with a sigh. 

“You were magnificent. You  _ are  _ magnificent. You’re the best boy a Daddy could ever ask for.” 

Draco giggled. “Silly Daddy.” 

“Come on now,” Harry said crawling off the bed and picked him up. “Let’s go take a bath together shall we?” Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and curled up against his chest. Harry smiled holding his husband close. 

And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
